Switch
by sonickirbypokemonfan
Summary: It looks like Kirby , King Dedede and Meta Knight are in a bit of a predicament when they switch universes with their Anime counterparts , Now the two universes must find a way to get their correct Kirby , Dedede and Meta Knight back while a dark force stands besides the sidelines , planning to make his return , Game/Anime Crossover
1. the prologue

A/N Kirby is not owned by me but is owned by Nintendo and Hal

" It Begins"

It was a beautiful day , the sun was shining , the birds were flying and Rick was going to Kirby's house to visit

" Hey Kirby I'm here " said Rick as he Knocked on the door

" Poyo " said Kirby as he opened the door

" How are you doing Kirby " asked Rick

" Poyo " said a cheerful Kirby

" uh Kirby , why do you keep on saying Poyo " asked Rick who was now starting to worry

" Poyo " said a obviously Confused Kirby

" are you okay " asked Rick who was now really starting to worry

" Poyo " , Rick's Questions were only confusing the little Pink Puffball more

Meanwhile in another Universe , another bout of confusion was about to happen

" What a good day , the sun is shining , the birds are flying and for some reason I'm sleeping in a tree " said Kirby

Kirby jumped off the tree and went into his house

" Hey Kirby , why are you Barging into other people's Houses for , I'm trying to get some sleep " said Tokkori

" Your House , you must be confused , this is My House " said Kirby

" what are you talking about , you sleep outside in the tree and since when could you talk in complete sentences " said a confused Tokkori

" I don't sleep outside , are you trying to steal my house " asked Kirby who was now starting to get angry

" No , I sleep here , you sleep out there " said Tokkori

Kirby was now getting even more angry , he knew there was only one thing to do

" Hey what are you doing , let me out , AHHHH " Screamed Tokkori as he got Inhaled and spat outside the house

" what a jerk " said Tokkori as he flew off

Meanwhile in the other universe , The King was about to have the surprise of his life

" Escargoon , where are you " screamed King Dedede

All the servants in the room looked at each other in confusion , not knowing who King Dedede was talking bout

" Um Great King , is everything okay " asked Bandanna Dee

" No , I can't find Escargoon and since when could you guys talk " asked King Dedede

" Um who's Escargoon " asked Bandanna Dee

" you know , Snail , works for me , always threatens you guys with the Death Penalty ' said King Dedede

" Never heard of him Great King " said Bandanna Dee

" what do you mean , never heard of him , Bring me Waddle Doo " yelled King Dedede

" um which Waddle doo " asked Bandanna Dee

" The only one , has a sword , commands you guys around " yelled King Dedede

" um , there are no Waddle Doos with Swords , there are ones with Parasols " said a scared Bandanna Dee

" Uggh , you guys are useless " yelled King Dedede

King Dedede then walked to his Royal chair but couldn't find the buttons for his Demon Beast Delivery System

" hey you there with the Bandanna , come here " Yelled King Dedede

" yes your majesty " said Bandanna Dee

" where is the Demon Beast Delivery system " asked King Dedede

" um , what's a Demon Beast " asked Bandanna Dee

" you know the Monsters that Holy Nightmare Co sends us " said King Dedede

" Nightmare " screamed Bandanna Dee who shivered in his name

" sir , Nightmare has been destroyed since Kirby fought him with the Star Rod " said Bandanna Dee

" WHAT IS GOING ON " screamed King Dedede

Meanwhile in the other universe , the King was having trouble too

" Good morning , your Majesty " said Escargoon

" Huh , who are you " asked King Dedede

" um , you don't remember who I am , oh no not again " said Escargoon as he remembered Erasem

" Hello your Highness and Escargoon " said Waddle Doo

" wait you remember me , then why can't you remember me " asked Escargoon

" I Don't even know who you are , where's Bandanna Dee " said King Dedede

" uh Bandanna Dee , you mean Waddle Dee " said Waddle Doo

" No I mean my faithful advisor " said King Dedede

" you mean me " said Escargoon

" No I mean the Waddle Dee with the Bandanna"said King Dedede

" um , there is no Waddle Dee with a Bandanna " said Waddle Doo

" um yes there is and what's with the Sword , you could shoot Beams out of your eyes , why do you need that " asked King Dedede

" Beams out of my eyes? I can't shoot Beams out of my eyes " said Waddle Doo

" um never mind , I have to get to my daily duties " said King Dedede

" great , any new plans to destroy Kirby " said Escargoon

" destroy Kirby , why would I do that , beat him up yes but destroy him , why " said King Dedede

" do you have a cold , your majesty " said Escargoon who was now really confused

Meanwhile Meta Knight was bout to get a surprise too

" strange this looks like the Halberd , but it's not completed yet , and who are those guys , I got to be on be my guard " thought Meta Knight

" hello Meta Knight , any plans today " asked Captain Vul

" huh , how do you know my name and who are you " said Meta Knight as he prepared to get out his sword

" huh , im your captain " said Captain Vul

" Captain , what captain , and where is Sword and Blade " asked Meta Knight

" um your helpers , they're doing a ship search in case of stowaways " said Captain Vul in confusion

" um sir , is there something wrong " asked Sailor Dee

" yes , tell me where i am " said Meta Knight

" your on your Battleship sir , The Halberd " said Captain Vul who was now very confused

" How do i know that this is not a trap created by Nightmare " said Meta Knight

" Because Nightmare was destroyed a long time ago by Kirby " said Sailor Dee

" then this might be the future " whispered Meta Knight

" Never mind , ill go back to my quarters " said Meta Knight as he left

" what's his problem " asked Sailor Dee , which Captain Vul just shrugged to

Meanwhile in the other universe

" Sword Knight , Blade Knight , where are we " asked Meta Knight

" Huh you're in the castle " said Sword Knight

" Dedede's castle ? " said Meta Knight

" yes , this is where we work " said Blade Knight

" what's wrong with him " whispered Sword Knight

" maybe he has amnesia " said Blade Knight

" please tell me you're joking " said Meta Knight

" no we're not joking " said Sword

" you've have got to be kidding me , where's the Halberd and the rest of our crew " said Meta Knight

" The Halberd is still under construction and what crew , we're the only 3 " Said Blade

' you know Captain Vul , Sailor Dee and the Meta Knights " said Meta Knight

" um never heard of em " said Sword

" me neither " said Blade

" maybe candy will help you " said Sword as he pulled down Meta Knight's jar of candy

" i extremely doubt that " said Meta Knight

Meanwhile in a dark location

" so the three have been switched " said a voice

" yes " said a Waddle Dee

" your services are no longer needed " said a voice

from the dark location a scream was heard

" bring up the next one " said the voice

" hello im " said a Bronto Burt

" i do not care , you're just a pawn , i need you to spy on them " said the voice

" what for " asked the Bronto Burt

" so we could launch the ultimate plan "

" oh right " said The Bronto Burt

" good now go "

" yes sir "

" soon my revenge will come Kirby "

A/N hello welcome to switch , i've had this idea for a while , but i decided not to show it till now

think of this as the prologue for now

by the way , a new poll is up about this story so make sure to vote

also try to guess who the voice is

ill tell you one thing it's not Zero or Zero 2 or Dark Matter

that's it for now , make sure to review


	2. Kirby

A/N Kirby is not owned by me but is owned by Nintedo and Hal

"Kirby "

"Poyo." said Kirby.

" I don't know what's wrong with him , all he can say is poyo and some of our names. " said Rick to the other Animal Friends .

" Strange , do you know who I am ? " asked Coo.

" Coo ." replied Kirby .

" Do you know who I am ? " asked Pitch .

Kirby just shook his head , much to Pitch's disappointment .

" Well he seems to remember me , Rick and Coo , but not you four ." said Kine .

" Im sure he can remember me . " said Gooey .

" Hey Kirby it's me Gooey , remember me ? " asked Gooey .

Kirby just shook his head. " Well excuse me , Im going to sit in the corner of shame ." said Gooey.

" Well this is a very strange case of amnesia . "said Coo ." Well , we have to jog back his memory somehow , I know just the trick. " said Coo , he then flew off.

" Since Coo is gone , let's try to help Kirby our way ." said Nago.

" Yeah!" agreed all the other Animal Friends.

" Poyo." said Kirby in confusion.

Meanwhile in the anime universe , more confusion was about to happen

" Strange a Town with Cappies who don't wear Caps. " said Kirby , he walked into Chef Kawaskai's restaurant .

" Hello Kirby . " said Chef Kawasaki . " What would you like to eat today ? "

Kirby had a nervous expression on His face . " Strange my enemy is offering me food .oh well , Im sure He's good when he's not serving Dedede." he thought .

" Sure , Ill have the best thing on your menu ." said Kirby.

" Did you just talk ?" asked Chef Kawasaki .

" Umm yeah , I always do. " said Kirby .

" Uhh , Ill bring your order soon :" said Chef Kawasaki who was now extremely confused. Soon Chef Kawasaki brought him his food.

" Delicious ! "Said Kirby who left his change . " See ya "

" Hmm how strange ."said Chef Kawasaki as Kirby left the restaurant.

" Hey Chef Kawasaki , hey you seen Kirby ? " asked Tiff who entered The restaurant with Tuff.

" Yeah , he just left , since when could he talk ? " asked Chef Kawasaki .

" Strange , you said he talked too." said Tuff.

" Yeah ! " said Chef Kawasaki.

" Hmm , I wonder what's happened with Kirby ,maybe we should ask Meta Knight ." said Tiff

" yeah ! " said Tuff

The two rushed out of the restaurant and to the castle .

meanwhile"Hmm , everything's going to plan . " said the Bronto Burt who was spying on them .

" Excellent , tell me when everyone figures out what's happened " said the Voice

" Why " asked the Bronto Burt

" so we could launch Phase 2 "

Sorry for the short chapter , but I wanted to strech out this story

Next chapter we'll see dedede and then meta knight before we go back to Kirby

That's all for now

From skpfan


	3. King Dedede

A/N Kirby is not owned by me but is owned by Nintendo and Hal .

"King Dedede "

" No Demon Beast Delivery system! What am I supposed to do to destroy Kirby! " Yelled Dedede.

" Um , think of another plan . " Whimpered Bandanna Dee .

" Hmm , Take me to Cappy Town. " said Dedede .

" Umm , Cappy Town , I've never heard of such a place " said Bandanna Dee .

" The Village! " yelled Dedede .

" Um , Still Don't Know What you're talking about. " said Bandanna Dee .

" Fine , let's spy on Kirby then . " said Dedede .

" Alright . " said Bandanna Dee .

" So get my car . " said Dedede .

" Um what car ." said Bandanna Dee .

King Dedede's scream was heard for miles . Meanwhile In the Anime Universe …

" Um your Majesty , maybe you need to go and rest. " said Escargoon .

" I feel fine weird snail , Im going to go outside and take a breath. " said Dedede .

"What's wrong with him? " asked Waddle Doo .

" I don't know . " said Escargoon .

" Wow , I Didn't know that was there! " said Dedede in amazement as he ran back inside " What , your majesty? " asked Escargoon and Waddle Doo .

" There's a village down there! " Said Dedede .

" Okay there's something definitely wrong . " said Waddle Doo .

" I'm going to go check that out . " Said Dedede.

" I'll go get your car. " said Escargoon.

"I have a car? "said Dedede.

One moment of facepalming later , the two arrived in Cappy Town ." Wow . a whole Village! " said Dedede.

" uggh . " said Escargoon in bewilderment .

" Hello Village , Im King Dedede , I came to see your village today , what a wonderful village it is. " said Dedede , who's word shocked everyone around him .

" Um I think the King has gone crazy . " said Chief Bookem.

"You're not the only one. " said Chef Kawsaki.

"Um your majesty , Is everything Alright ?" asked Mayor Len .

" Dandy , why ? " asked Dedede.

" Cause you You're Acting Nice without offering us anything . " said Gengu .

" Hi Dedede " said Kirby as he walked by, which shocked everyone expect Dedede

" Did Kirby Just talk ! " asked everyone .

" Yeah , he always does . " said Dedede .

" At least you are not shocked , who's the snail . "said Kirby .

"No idea , probably just some fan " said Dedede which confused Escargoon .

" Yeah , cause you have lots of those. " said a sarcastic Kirby .

" Hey I'm Not some fan , I'm… " But Escargoon was cut off .

" What do you mean by that , Puffball! " Yelled Dedede .

" I mean you have none . " said Kirby.

"That's it! " said Dedede who raised his hammer and Jumped at Kirby . Kirby dodged his swings and tried to find something to suck up , He saw a Tree and Opened his mouth .

" Get out of the way , he's inhaling! " said a Cappy . Kirby started inhaling and sucked in a few Leaves , Turning him into Leaf Kirby . Dedede then got hit by a barrage of Leaves , But Dedede then swated them off with his Hammer and swung at Kirby again , Hitting him straight in the face . Kirby then Jumped up and shot some more leaves at him .

" Well at least he still has his temper . " said Escargoon .

Meanwhile…

" Master , Already Game Kirby and Game Dedede have met . " said The Bronto Burt .

" Excellent , any more meetings yet " said The Voice .

" No , But it looks like Anime Dedede is going to soon meet anime Kirby . " said The Bronto Burt .

" Muhahahahaa , it's going faster than expected , soon my revenge will come ! " Laughed the Voice .

A/N Sorry for the long wait , I just Had Writer's Block for this story ,but im finally over it , The next chapter won't take long this time , and also the reason the Game Universe's parts are so short , is because im focusing on the anime universe for these 3 chapters and the Game universe the next 3. That's all for now ,Please Review .

From SkpFan


End file.
